aftermath
by professional-geek
Summary: Jane is fed up with Maura's lousy taste in men.  One-Shot.  I don't own any of these characters.


Jane sat on Maura's couch with her head in her hands. Finally she looked up at Maura her expression a cross between disbelief and hurt. "I don't understand" she said controlled and quietly "First Ian and now my ex-con BROTHER? Is there something about bad boys that does it for you?" She stood up, realized that her shoulders were slumped in defeat and straightened up. She shot Maura a withering look. "I have to get out of here."

Maura moved as if to block Jane's path. "Please…stay?" she asked timidly. She knew she had really upset Jane and if she left now their relationship might never be the same again.

"No, Maura" Jane replied firmly "Not this time." She strode purposefully to the door, walked out and slammed it behind her.

Maura watched her go and winced as the slammed door reverberated to her core. "Oh Jane," she whispered to herself, "What have I done?"

Jane stormed to her car and just started driving. She had no idea where she was going but being behind the wheel and listening to some loud music with a heavy beat was helping quiet the never-ending voice in her head. With a sigh she realized that she was almost at the Dirty Robber. "I suppose this place is as good as any to drown my anger," she murmured.

The Dirty Robber was moderately busy – the usual smattering of police officers and civilians. As Jane walked in she was hailed by Frost and Korsak at the bar. "Hey Jane, where's Maura?" Korsak asked as she sat down and ordered a beer. Jane looked at him "We are not joined at the hip" she retorted. Frost opened his mouth as if to make a smart comment but Korsak quickly nudged him and shook his head. He knew this was not the time or place to be making jokes. It was common knowledge around the station that Maura had been cozying up to Tommy Rizzoli and he knew exactly how many of Jane's buttons that had pushed.

Jane finished up her first beer quickly and ordered another. She looked at Frost and Korsak and launched into a tirade about her no-good little brother and Maura's terrible taste in men. "God, guys she never learns" she said, taking another big swig of beer. "and she expects me to be there every single time to pick up the pieces. I am done with that shit." She finished. "d o n e DONE!" She drained the bottle and waved it at the bartender.

Frost and Korsak exchanged a look. "Look, Rizzoli, don't take this the wrong way" began Korsak "but have you ever really sat down and analyzed your own feelings for Dr. Isles?" He cringed and waited for the fireworks.

"What the hell do you mean Korsak?" Jane glowered at her former partner "She and I are friends, that's all."

Korsak decided to really take the bull by the horns "Cut the crap Rizzoli." He said "the entire department knows how you feel about Maura. You should tell her."

Frost nodded in agreement.

"So you're both ganging up on me now?" Jane asked smiling a little. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Guys, guys, what do you think telling her how I feel will buy me? She doesn't feel the same – look at the constant stream of men in her life."

"And none of them last but a few dates." Frost responded, "the person she's had the longest most stable relationship with is you. Not to mention all the other signs."

"What other signs?" Jane asked nursing her new bottle of beer.

"Oh you know – touching, all that eye contact, sleepovers…do I need to go on?" Frost elaborated.

Jane had the good grace to look a little sheepish. "OK, OK, I get the point" she said.

"So put down that beer you're not drinking and get back over to Maura's place." Korsak said "Confession is good for the soul."

Jane considered what Korsak and Frost had said. She knew she could not go on watching Maura date loser after loser – something had to give. She stood up. "Alright detectives, wish me luck." The two men smiled and offered their good wishes as Jane left the bar.

Maura sat alone on her couch. It had only been a few minutes since Jane had stormed out but her house seemed less alive for it. She had poured herself a glass of good red wine and only taken a few meager sips from it. Instead of drinking she sat in silent contemplation her thoughts a crazy jumbled mess as she desperately tried to make sense of her actions and her feelings for Jane.

A catalogue of images began running through her head – Jane laughing with her, Jane bringing her coffee and fudge clusters, Jane wearing her dress, Jane touching her, Jane looking at her with that intensity that made her feel warm and loved….Wait what? The normally unruffled Dr. Maura Isles gasped and put her fingers to her mouth as if to still the words that were waiting to be spoken. The light bulb that had just gone off was providing a new spin on her memories and Maura could see enough evidence to suggest Jane might want them to be more than BFFs.

Maura sighed. Of course these revelations would come to her now while Jane was furious with her. She decided to get ready for bed and watch some mindless television.

Jane grasped the steering wheel tighter than usual, feeling unfamiliar nervous sweat coat her hands. "Get a grip Rizzoli" she said under her breath. She drove in silence this time, the rhythm of the road a comfort to her now where the loud music had been before. She tried to rehearse what she would say to Maura but everything sounded inadequate as if she were a teenager with a substandard vocabulary.

All too soon she pulled up in front of Maura's house. The outside light was still on and Jane could see shadows bounce against the window curtain surely meaning Maura was awake and watching TV. She steeled herself one last time before turning off the engine and making her way to the front door. After another momentary hesitation she rang the doorbell.

Maura was snuggled up on the couch watching yet another documentary on the Discovery Channel when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone and rose slowly, placing her almost empty glass of wine on the side table and turning off the television.

She swung the door open to find Jane standing there. "Jane, I didn't expect to see you here again tonight" she managed, "Please come in."

Jane felt herself staring. Maura was wearing her honey colored satin pajamas, her cheeks were slightly flushed from the wine and her hair was a little mussed from her position on the couch. She walked inside and waited for Maura to close then lock the door.

"Can I get you a beer?" Maura asked, "I was just about to refill my wine glass."

"Yeah, thanks." Jane replied, "Maura, I-uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. I was completely out of line." She followed her friend into the kitchen.

Maura handed Jane a cold beer. "No, you were absolutely correct." She responded, "My behavior recently has been inexcusable." She gestured toward the living room and the couch but Jane shook her head. What she had to say was better said in the kitchen not all cozy on the couch where Maura would invariably sit right beside her. She took a mouthful of beer and swallowed hoping that perhaps a little Dutch courage would help.

Maura looked curiously at Jane. She could sense that her friend had something to tell her – if Jane couldn't come right out and say what was on her mind it could mean only one thing…she was worried it would upset her.

Maura quickly asked "Where did you go when you left here?"

Jane had been trying to arrange her thoughts and was distracted by Maura's question.

"Huh what? Oh I went to the Dirty Robber and had a couple of beers," she answered. Jane fiddled with the label on her beer bottle and looked at her friend. There was another awkward silence.

Maura could read the emotional torment on Jane's face. In a moment of honesty she realized that she owed it to Jane to hear what she had to say, no matter the subject.

"You know you can tell me anything" she said softly making and holding eye contact.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Maura," she began "I have something to say to you." Her voice shook. She stopped as if to gather her inner strength before continuing.

"You are my best friend and you have no idea how much I value that. It would be great to continue the status quo but I can't do that without keeping my true feelings secret. I don't want to hide behind lies anymore."

Maura listened intently.

When she didn't try to stop her, Jane became more confident and continued. "I have you on my mind constantly. You are my first thought in the morning and my last before I go to sleep. When you smile it takes my breath away. I treasure every word, every touch, every minute we spend together. You are everything to me Maura."

Maura looked somewhat dazed. "You want us to be more than friends?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, I do" Jane responded firmly. She was not about to back down now. Running both hands through her hair she continued "I think you have feelings for me too. All those men – either wrong for you or easy to keep at arm's length. If I didn't know better I would think it was a ploy to make me jealous."

Maura opened her mouth to protest and closed it again.

"For what it's worth, I am." Jane said, a flash of pain evident in her dark brown eyes.

For once Maura didn't think; didn't analyze. She closed the distance between her and Jane wrapped her arms around and hugged her fiercely.

Jane hesitated a moment and then enveloped Maura into her taller frame.

"Jane I'm so sorry" Maura said somewhat muffled, "I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you."

In response Jane gave her a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head. She enjoyed the moment for what it was before releasing her embrace enough to gaze at Maura. She so very badly wanted to kiss her but was scared to make the first move.

Then Maura surprised her by reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Jane could not hold back the low moan that escaped her lips. "Maura" she said in a tone that begged for this to be real and not a tease.

Maura answered with another soft kiss. "I want this Jane" she said.

Jane grasped Maura by the hips and placed her on the granite countertop before moving in for a kiss of her own. This was no chaste kiss like Maura's had been. It was a searing caress that mirrored Jane's pent-up emotions. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist sliding herself to the very edge of the counter in order to get as close to her as possible. When the kiss ended their ragged breathing filled the otherwise quiet room. Jane knew she was out of self control; already her hands were running over Maura's thighs.

"Maura I want to please you but I've never been with a woman before, " she began her husky voice an octave lower than normal.

Maura smiled seductively "I'm sure you can think of something," she said and began unbuttoning her pajama top.

Jane watched as Maura got to the last button, tempting glimpses of skin being revealed slowly. She slipped the top off and propped her arms behind on the counter, offering herself. "So beautiful," Jane breathed as she tentatively brushed her thumbs over the already erect nipples. Maura's gasp and drawn out "Yessss" was all the encouragement she needed. Jane lowered her head and pressed the tip of her tongue against each nipple in turn. Maura began squirming on the countertop moaning her pleasure. Jane moved her attention to Maura's neck and collarbone, kissing and nipping while her fingers continued to tease her nipples.

"Take off my pajama pants" Maura demanded. Jane pulled away and gazed at her. Maura was flushed, breathing heavily and her eyes were dilated – the very image of an aroused woman. Jane slid the pants over Maura's hips and onto the floor and then moved her hands up Maura's thighs. "You know what I need" Maura said, "fill me up Jane."

Jane slid one finger inside Maura, loving how warm and wet she was. Maura bucked her hips as the tip of Jane's finger reached her g-spot and began stroking. "Ohh Jane, you feel incredible inside me" she moaned, her hips beginning to find the right rhythm. Jane positioned her thumb so she could rub it against Maura's clit and Maura's thrusts became more and more intense. "Oh God Jane I am going to come so hard" she said, knowing she was so very close to the edge. And then her orgasm was on top of her. She rode it out screaming Jane's name before collapsing into her arms.

Jane cradled Maura raining soft kisses on her head. "Jane that was amazing" Maura murmured, "Let's go to bed. I want to make you feel as wonderful as I do right now."


End file.
